


Stuck

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some sort of goo.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 25/Take My Hand

Sometimes, Riku had to wonder just how Sora got himself into these messes-- Got both of them into these messes, really. Often literally, like at the moment when even their keyblades were covered in thick, sticky, virulent orange-- 

Actually, best not think about what they were covered in. Riku certainly didn't want to. He got to his feet, Sora beside him-- 

And somehow, despite Riku being sure the goo was sticky, not slippery, Sora ended back on his butt. 

"Here," Riku said, unable to help a smile. He knew this part far to well-- 

He offered a hand. 

Yet again.


End file.
